The Other Realm
by Maiko Hitushi
Summary: The Shadow Realm is a terrifying place, a place where the light can never shine through. But what if there was another realm, a realm where your fears rule instead of darkness? The Realm of Dark Dominion...
1. Prologue

Between Both Worlds  
  
  
  
Note to the Reader/Disclaimer:  
  
I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I don't own its characters either, or their personalities/looks. They belong to Kazuki Takahashi, the owner of Yu-Gi- Oh. Although this is true, there are other people in here who are real and role-playing. I'm saying this all this so I don't get blamed for plagiarism. So, as my friend Yuka says it, don't sue me! ___________________`¤~*~¤'__________________  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
The full moon glittered as the stars scattered the sky. A shooting star flew across the darkness, as a young man from a window made a wish. He came from where the star came; the darkness. But even within the night, light burned.  
  
There, in the shadows, was a flame. It slowly burned on the high stand, hungry red and gold flames dancing in the pale moonlight. He stood near the stand, watching the powerful inferno lick the piece of parchment he held to it. The fire finally caught the aged parchment and start to burn.  
  
"You shall pay, Pharaoh," he said, his face hidden beneath the shadows. "For what you did to me is truly unforgivable." the young man paused to drop the parchment into the fire. It was now half burned, but he wanted it to blacken, as black as his heart. He muttered a few words and threw a few ashes into the fire.  
  
"By destroying one of your friends, I will have my revenge." He smiled in the darkness, a strand of black hair falling over one eye. The more the young man's mood grew lighter, the higher the flames leapt. After he muttered a few more strange words, the fire suddenly died out, extinguished. But, the young man carefully put more unknown ashes, and the fire returned, although now its flames were black. "You will die before the sunset of my vengeance, Pharaoh. I guarantee it."  
  
There, in the fire, was a picture. It was a young woman, who had midnight black hair and deep green eyes. Her white robes and gold bands reflected her high status. She was carrying something in her hand, something that was also golden yellow. It was on a chain, the engravings on it symbolizing something from another world. It was shaped like a star, and was small. But one symbol on it was unmistakable. It had the sign of a millennium eye. ___________________`¤~*~¤'__________________  
  
  
  
Hey! Maiko here. I'm sorry the prologue is so freaking short, but that was all I could think of. If you like it, the first chapter will be coming out soon. If it doesn't, don't blame me; I'm really slow at writing. Sorry if it sucks, its one of my first fanfics. 


	2. The Vision

The Other Realm  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Vision  
  
  
  
Seto Kaiba  
  
"Hey, Seto!" I turned around to face two girls who were apparently calling my name. They stopped as I turned to fully face them, my books under one arm. I cringed for the question, knowing that it would come. "My friend's wondering if you'd like to go with her to the Spring Dance," one of the girl explained, chewing gum noisily as she talked. I concentrated on how she was chewing the gum, like a cow chews a cud. I almost asked her on how exactly she chewed without her jaw dislocating when I recognized her. I knew this girl from somewhere and tried to search my memory for her name.  
  
"Naomi, I'm sorry, but I have a big meeting to go to that night," I lied, not wanting to know that I already knew who her friend was. It was Kyti, a girl that was not only twice as annoying as Honda but as good- looking, too. I faked an apologetic smile and continued to play my role in the lie. "Tell Kyti that I'm sorry, k?" Without waiting for a response, I smiled again and walked away, trying to find class 206.  
  
To tell the truth, running Kaiba Corp. had turned me ruthless and into an accomplished liar, a formidable businessman in the real world. Somehow, I knew that there was something wrong with this, but I needed to focus on taking care of Mokuba. I needed to think of him first, then me. Plus, The girls who had all asked me to the dance weren't my type; they were obnoxious and thought that they were all that. I smiled as I thought up a reason on why I had dismissed them all: because I was too good for them.  
  
The hallway clock read 11:45 in red letters. I finally found the classroom and walked in. I was early, since I had come in at recess to study for my science unit final. I had expected that no one was there, but actually, there were two people. The teacher, Mr. Toyo, and another girl that I didn't recognize. "Ah, Kaiba. Studying again, I see." He nodded to me and went back to organizing the papers on his desk.  
  
I sat down in my regular seat, next to the unknown girl. I quietly settled in, piling up my books neatly on the desk and finding my science textbooks. I had a study worksheet, and I tried to find a pen in my pencil case to fill it out. As I did, however, the black pen slipped from my hand and rolled into the floor. I bent down to reach it, but the girl picked it up for me. "Here," she said, tucking her black hair from her eyes. She held it out to me, and as I took it from her, our fingers touched. That was when the vision came.  
  
Yugi  
  
"I play the Hitotsume Giant in attack mode, with the Monster Reborn card. This raises my previous player, Gaia the Fearsome Knight, from the graveyard which I also put in attack mode, taking away all of your life points." I smiled as Jounouchi groaned. "You did well. You're improving your strategies, but you need a little more practice."  
  
He lightened up, smiling and scratching his head. "Thanks, Yugi." Jounouchi reassembled the cards into their stacked orders. We were playing the original way of duelling, like a board game, since the school didn't want an arena. I had won 3-0, although Jounuochi was a challenge. Anzu, Yuka, and Sakura came back with skittles and other junk food. "Hey," Jounouchi and I said, smiling as we saw all the food. "Jounuochi!" Sakura shouted as she saw him take the Skor from the bag. " You kisama! Put .it .BACK!" As Jounouchi ran away with Sakura waving her fists at him, I looked at Yuka and Anzu. I had feelings for them both, but I couldn't tell either one. Plus, I wanted to ask one of them to the Spring Dance, but I couldn't decide. So, whenever I walked down the hallways, the brightly coloured posters for the Spring Dance always reminded me of the choice I had to make.  
  
"Hey, Yugi! Do you want the Skittles or the M&M's?" I glanced towards Yuka, who was digging in the white plastic bag. "Uhhhhh.I'll take the M&M's," I said, trying to decide. Anzu handed me the candy. Suddenly, the yellow bag dropped to the floor, and I felt it. That was when the vision came.  
  
  
  
Ryou  
  
Ceraya and Honda walked beside me. We were headed for the common area, where Yugi and everyone were. I was supposed to be thinking about midterms, but instead, I knew I had the same problem as Yugi. He had told me about Anzu and Yuka long ago, when he had first met Yuka. My problem, however, was with Ceraya. I knew that both of us had feelings for each other, but I wasn't sure if she liked me that way. I wanted to ask her to the Spring Dance, but I was too shy.  
  
"Hey, Ryou! What're you thinking about, man?" Honda slapped me on the back, and I almost choked. "Nothing, really." I said, after a few minutes to recover. "Just about our midterm exams. If I want to be on top, I need to beat Kaiba."  
  
Ceraya laughed and readjusted her textbooks and binders. "Then you'll need to study for a while," she said, smiling. "Kaiba always studies, no matter what." I grinned at her for a long time, until Honda finally broke it up, saying, "Is there a funny rumour about me again? Because if Ceraya started another Honda's gay-ha ha joke, I swear, I'm going to-,"  
  
I dropped my books. Breathing was difficult, and I needed air. I fell to all four as everything became dizzy. Out of my will, my millennium ring appeared, rising into the air, glowing a golden hue. "Ryou! What's happening to you?" Ceraya. I reached for her, but then the world blackened. That was when the vision came.  
  
The ceremony started, and the seven priests performed the rites. As they were being locked into the millennium items, a young woman watches. By accident, she steps into the circle. She is carried into the ceremony and is locked into a millennium item. She knows that it is her last breath for over two centuries, so she says goodbye to the person she loves. She keeps his name in her heart and says I before she locked into the millennium item. Even though the young man was not affected, his soul is trapped within a different item. That is how the Millennium Star and the Soul were created. But with the new items, came another realm, a realm that is far more dangerous than the Shadow Realm. A world where your darkest fears are shown. The Realm of Dark Dominion.  
  
The vision ended and released Ryou, Yugi and Seto. 


End file.
